Electronic article surveillance (EAS) systems are often used to deter and detect shoplifting. In most EAS systems, it is the EAS tag that is detected and not the retail product itself. Therefore, many EAS systems can be circumvented by removing the EAS tag from the retail product or disabling the EAS tag. Security devices are used to prevent EAS tags from being removed, or tampered with, by unauthorized persons.
Applicant has identified a number of deficiencies and problems associated with the design and operation of conventional security devices. Through applied effort, ingenuity, and innovation, Applicant has solved many of these identified problems by developing a solution that is embodied by the present invention, which is described in detail below.